Red Pervert
by Ore Fubar
Summary: / cerita penuh kemesuman dengan aku dan Sei di dalamnya / Akashi X Reader


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Red Pervert © Ore Fubar**

 _Adult content alert, very vulgar language, AU!, Akashi X Reader_

 **Rate** : M

 **Pair** : Akashi Seijuro X Reader

 **Warning** : **LEMON! R18!** Not for children, bahasa super vulgar, typo

.

.

.

.

 _Peringatan sekali lagi, fanfic ini mengandung unsur lemon yang blak-blakan. Mohon maaf bila ada yang tidak berkenan, kritik dan saran saia terima._

.

.

Aku menyalakan kompor seraya membisu, mengabaikan suara apinya yang berbisik menjadi dominasi di tengah pagi buta dengan kantuk membayang-bayang.

Aku tidak menalikan apron –sekedar memakai dan mengalungkannya asal-asalan, sungguh mataku masih merindukan ciuman bantal dan hangatnya selimut –aku cukup puas dengan hasrat hibernasi –jika saja manusia yang kini melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di pinggangku, tidak merengek absolut tentang sarapan pagi.

Gerakanku saat mengiris bawang merah melantun lambat, seperti slow motion yang kian menyusut kecepatannya karena kelopak berkantungku menolak keras untuk membuka –pisau yang kupegang nyaris terjatuh dramatis, bila andaikata manusia di belakangku –lagi, menangkapkannya untukku dengan tawa ringannya. Masih berbau kurang sedap, semalam ia memakan nasi goreng dan kami minum susu bersama. Meskipun dia –mendapat _susu tambahan_ – _dariku_ kala menjelang tidur.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, menaruh pisau di samping kompor, kemudian membalikkan badanku spontan ; membuatku tergelak dengan kepala terlempar dan rambutku kian berantakan. Tangan-tangan besarnya menangkup wajahku, tidak butuh satu detik bagiku untuk langsung terlelap diantara rengkuhan tangannya –tidak, sebelum lipatan bibir kering itu mendarat di atas bibirku yang sedikit membuka –ia bermain lidah, dan rasanya sedikit masam.

Bibirku mulai lembap, lalu basah. Aku lebih terbuai dengan kantuk daripada euforia nafsu di pagi yang masih buta, persis seperti dirinya yang mulai membabi buta untuk mencumbu lebih dalam seraya kedua tangannya menggerayangi lincah –masih sempat menalikan apron padahal piyama atasku sudah tanggal. Dingin segera menusuk, aku tergegap dengan deru udara pagi yang terasa mencakar bahu dan punggung toples ku, namun tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum badanku kembali dibalikkan –kini lebih lembut, dan sensual.

Ia mencium leherku dan bisa kurasakan tangannya menangkup dadaku mesra –ah, mataku sedikit terbuka karena sengatan aneh yang mengalir akibat sentuhannya -"aku benar-benar lapar, sayang. Aku butuh kau –dan makanan."

Kepalaku terantuk ke depan –terbuai? Suaranya begitu dalam, ciumannya di bahu dan punggungku begitu _memancing_ desah kelam yang masih terbagi, antara tetap mengantuk atau mengikuti alur sensualnya.

"ah –ngha!"

Dan aku berhasil mendesah, mengerti atas ancaman yang ia ajukan –jangan bercanda, dia mengatakannya dengan satu jemari menerobos (sejak kapan celana piyamaku ikut tanggal?) –lalu dengan ragu aku meraih pisau kembali ;memotong bawang merah dengan konsentrasi tinggi agar kantukku bisa enyah –setidaknya sampai satu piring nasi goreng bisa tersaji buatnya.

"betapa seksi nya."

Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aktivitasnya mencabuliku di depan kompor berhasil membuat mataku mau membuka ; meskipun akhirnya sesekali terpejam kembali dengan bulir air mata kenikmatan –jemarinya semakin lincah dan bertambah. Napasku dikejar-kejar, dalam hati bersyukur karena bahan masakan yang dibutuhkan sudah kusajikan di samping kompor –hingga aku tidak perlu melangkah lagi, cukup meraihnya dengan tangan bergetar, dimakan desah dan erangan yang enggan.

Enggan? Yang benar saja, ini masih pagi! Mungkin jika itu malam –atau kondisiku tidak mengantuk, akan lain cerita.

"jangan sampai bawangnya gosong, tidak usah pakai kecap –nnh."

Entah mengapa aku malah melarikan kedua tanganku untuk meremat helai rambut merahnya yang menelusup malu di leherku, aku semakin dekat – _angh_ , dan ia mengecilkan besar api ; ia mendesah, kelelakiannya mengeras dan menabrak bongkahan pantat telanjang.

Ketika tiba-tiba ia merabut jemarinya dari pribadiku yang nyaris klimaks, aku merengut kecewa. Berbalik, menukik kedua alis –masih dengan kantuk tersisa.

"a –"

"tidak usah protes, selesaikan memasakmu. Kaupikir aku akan membiarkanmu tidur sebelum semuanya selesai? Yang pasti tumbang setelah klimaks –itu siapa?"

Ugh! Dia menyebalkan!

Well, dia memang benar. 1 tahun menikah lebih dari cukup untuk menghapal tingkah laku satu sama lain –khususnya dalam senggama –si mesum ini gemar senggama, ngomong-ngomong. Sorot matanya yang berwarna merah darah membuatku mengalah, ia tersenyum kemudian mencium keningku singkat ; "na, tidak akan lama." Bujuknya.

Ketika aku mulai menumis bawang dan telur di atas wajan, lagi-lagi lelaki merah itu mencabuliku. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjamah pribadiku yang terasa lengket –cukup bermain di dada, leher, bahu, dan pantat. Menggeseknya sensual, jujur aku merutuk dalam diam karena fabrik yang dipakainya menciptakan friksi kasar –ia mengeras dengan jantan. Tetapi aku tidak banyak protes, tetap memasak dengan kondisi desah putus-putus dan kedua kaki bergetar terbuai, dia mulai menggigit bahuku. Tidak tahan?

Tinggal sedikit lagi, kemudian aku bisa melarikan diri ke kamar dan tidur –

A –a –astaga!

"janganh –Sei –ah!"

Seketika gerakanku mengaduk-aduk nasi itu terhenti, terlalu amatir beradaptasi ketika dua tangannya menjepit pucuk dadaku keras –kasar, tapi aku bukan masokis! Sesekali memijat gemas permukaanya yang empuk dan kenyal di saat bersamaan, kepalaku jatuh lemas di atas bahunya –gawat, pribadiku berdenyut dan merespon cepat.

"uhm –sepertinya selesai, kerja bagus, sayang."

Aah.

Aku takluk, pucuk dadaku ditarik kasar dan lipatan pahaku diseludupi benda panjang yang keras dan sama lembapnya. Aku klimaks dalam satu desah panjang, rasanya benar-benar fantastis –aku tumbang di bahunya, namun ia sigap memeluk masih terus menggesekkan diri. Desahnya yang dalam dan ditahan-tahan gengsi bergema di telingaku, dengan tenaga yang nyaris habis aku berusaha meraih lehernya –mengelus sensual, tidak luput dari sayang. Ia semakin menggeram, tidak lama lagi akan menyusul ; aku memejam, liquid hangat itu menyembur dan merembes diantara kakiku.

"dasar kebo."

Ia mencemooh halus, aku terlelap dalam keadaan berdiri.

.

.

.

.

"kau tahu, aku sarapan dengan kondisi ereksi."

Akashi Seijuro tidak patut memilih topik ketika kami sedang dalam perjalanan untuk piknik di atas bukit –separuh aku curiga, jikalau bukit itu sepi kemudian ia akan mencabuliku lagi –

"bukankah kau sudah sampai?"

Aku menjawabnya, dengan nada malas dibuat-buat. Suamiku itu nampak terdiam kecewa, kuharap ia kesal karena kemacetan kota yang tidak kunjung usai –bukan karena aku, yang tertidur sebelum ia benar-benar puas tadi pagi.

"ayolah Sei. Kita akan piknik."

Aku merajuk, meraih tangannya di atas stir dengan lembut. Kutatap suamiku dengan senyum, kuraih wajah kokohnya seraya mendekat ; kucium bibir itu sayang. Akashi tidak melawan, membiarkan waktu melaju laun, kami tenggelam dalam manisnya asmara.

Cumbuan tanpa lidah itu selesai, kutarik wajahku dan mengelus rambut magentanya. "aku minta maaf, adakah yang bisa kulakukan?" tanyaku ramah.

Akashi mencondongkan badannya, berbisik dan mengigit kilat telingaku. "ciumanmu bikin horny. Bagaimana dengan blowjob?"

Histeriaku melejit, kupukul kepala merah itu dan tergemap marah. "aku benci itu!" teriakku.

Yang kupukul kepalanya mengaduh, menatap kecewa sebelum akhirnya menyeringai lebar ; "senggama di mobil? Aw. "

Aku menangis imajiner. Rasanya ingin aku membuka pintu kemudian kabur dan lenyap. Tentu saja suamiku tidak akan membiarkannya, mengunci pintu mobil dengan otomatis –dia benar-benar mengenalku.

"na, sayang. Tidak akan lama." ia membujuk –separuh membual.

Kupindahkan badanku secara tiba-tiba ke atas pangkuannya, aku tersenyum lebar sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"well ini macet, dan ramai. Tapi siapa peduli?" ujarku berani, jadi kurang ajar demi suami tidaklah dosa –mungkin.

Akashi tersenyum senang, "woman on top! Yeay!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ini wtf –mesum sangad, padahal saia nulisnya dengan muka dan perasaan yang flat UwU_

 _Sekali lagi mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan –atau kata-kata vulgarnya sangat keterlaluan, saia pamit undur diri dan silahkan mampir di fanfic saia yang lain!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _10 : 34_

 _Danke, Tchüs!_

 _Ore_


End file.
